The Fallen
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: The frontier gang own a Bar. One night Zoe sees something she should have never seen As it changes her and her friend's lives. Takumi. A lot of Violence, Gore and a whole lot of torture. Takumi, OthersXOC. Rated for reason
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! here is my new story Fallen. Its takumi!!! and also some other couples... But before we begin, i'd like to say That I am really lazy and don't have much time to update... So don't blame me! As the writer's block is killing me, I am gonna write this until it is over! Another notice! All you readers who don't have an account can review my story, as i have enabled Anonymous reviews! So here goes!

* * *

The Fallen Episode one- Eyes

Zoe Orimoto , age 19. Blonde hair and Emerald eyes. She recently started working at a bar. And luckily, her bar mates are all her childhood friends. Koichi , 19 , Jun Pei, 20 , Tommy, 15 And her 2 favourite friends Kouji Minamoto, 19 , and Takuya Kanbara, 19. She had a crush on Takuya ever since they met. Just like love at first sight. The bar was called Frontier Zone. It was a big bar with a Dance floor and sitting tables. Just Your average bar. There was also a dead end alley next to it. Our story begins One fatefull day as Zoe Orimoto wakes up to go to work.

**" BRRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIING!!!!!"**

" AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Zoe opened her eyes as she screamed to the sudden ringing, only fall out of bed. She rubbed her back as She sat up on the floor then turned to the alarm clock, which had stopped.

" I hate you............"

She gets up and the gets back down again. She screamed again at the time! She was late.

"AIIi!!!! OMG, Omg! I am gonna be late!!!!!"

She kept screaming Omg as she ran to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran back in to the bed room with a comb in the middle of brushing her hair. Then she jumps on one foot out into the dining room as she tries to put on a jeans and a pink striped shirt on at the same time. She puts her Clothes on and Grabs a bread and puts it into the toaster, which in response doesn't work.

" huh?/ WHYYYYYY!!!!!!"

She starts banging the toaster with a loaf of bread and it works! She then runs over to the mirror and brushes her hair with one hand and puts a little lip gloss on. Then she runs back and catches the toast in mid air and puts it into her mouth before running out. The mail man greets her as she returns the hi and runs to her car.

She gets inside as she finishes the toast and turns the key.......Turns the key again....................and again........

"WHY WON"T YOU WORK!!! WHY TODAY!!!!"

She keeps trying with her foot down into the accelerator. Suddenly the car jumps to life and rams into her garage. She curses as she rears her Porsche carrera back and into the street.

After a little while she reaches her destination, The Frontier Zone. It was a bar and a night club, but in the morning, It was a nice place to get a drink and talk. She parked it and ran out of the almost tripped on her heels as she ran in to the bar. her friends looked at her as she ran into the V.I.P room. Takuya then asked her.

" Hey Zoe... Soooo, Whats the hurry"

" Are you kidding!! I am late!!! please don't fire me!"

"Are you kidding!?? Why should we fire you! This is a bar not an office! You could have come in the afternoon, and we wouldn't have minded."

"O_o *eye twitches* Well then........"

********************15 hours later*************************

"Hey Kouji, whats up!"

Takuya walks up to Kouji, who looks like he is waiting for someone. "huh? Oh nothing"

"Yeah right I know that look! Now tell me.. Whats her name??? huh? huh? *nudges Kouji* Is She your Girl friend??? huh? Huh???"

"Butt out will ya ? She will be here at 12:30 am. Its 12:00 am now."

"yeah, and the night is pretty dark. Hey Zoe!"

Takuya caught a glimpse of His friend Zoe as she went by with an empty glass. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind taking out the trash? A few guys are coming over, So i am busy."

"Sure, no prob. Dumpster is in the alley right?"

"yup!"

Zoe went down to the garbage bin and grabbed the bag of trash. She went out the back door into the alley and Dumped the trash into the dumpster quietly. But as she was going to go back, She stopped dead in her eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat. At the end of the alley, she sees a dark shadowy figure. The figure is hovering over a lifeless body, the person's blood dripping into the pavement.. As the figure pulls back, more blood drips, revealing him to be feeding on his prey. Horrified, Zoe slowly backs away, hoping that he has not seen her. However, she accidentally kicks a can, alerting the figure of her presence. Two glowing red eyes look up at her and seem to bore into her very soul. Zoe immediately turns around to run, only to come face to face with the same red, bloodthirsty eyes....

" TAK-- agh!"

She tries to make a futile scream to call Takuya, but the figure grabs her by the neck and pulls her off the ground. She weakly tries to loosen his strong grip to allow her to breath, but in vain. The person's crimson eyes turn thin as he looks evilly at her and speaks in a low, hissing voice.

**"It isn't polite to interrupt someone while they are feeding."**

Zoe lets out a weak whimper as she feels her throat getting crushed. The man squeezes harder as he smiles at her pain. Suddenly The door opens and Takuya comes out. Only to see Zoe fall to the ground as if she was floating.

* * *

"uhhhhh............Takuya??"

Zoe finally wakes up as She sits up from the sofa.

"wow Zoe. What happened to you, its 2:00 am! You were out for 2 hours."

Zoe explained everything she saw.

".......... And he had Red glowing eyes. His skin was really pale and he had Long spiky Dark blue hair down to the middle of his waist. He was tall and had fangs in his mouth..."

"There there Zoe.. He won't get you anymore. You should go wash your face."

Zoe nodded and walked off into the empty restroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection. Out of the 10 lights in her room, the one behind her to the left flickered. And in its moment of darkness, Zoe saw a glimpse of the same guy. She turned with her heart racing, but Nothing was there. When she turned again, she saw the reflection right behind her. This time, the guy Grabbed Her head and rammed her head into a wall. His hand kept her head on the wall as she heard him lean his face close to her ear.

**" I will get you. No matter what."**

He gave her a teasing lick at her ear before he let go. She quickly turned but as suddenly as he had come, he went. She went out of the restroom with utter shock. She sat next to Takuya and Broke into a cry. Takuya heard the story from her and ran into the restroom, alone. He looked all round and noone was there. As soon as he turned to leave, He bumped into a tall person. He looked up and saw 2 scarlet eyes staring into his soul. He suddenly felt as if he was falling and darkness started to blind his vision. He saw in horror as darkness engulfed his vision and he could see nothing except himself, falling into nothingness.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Now all of you review and tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2- Protecters

_************ 23th December 2009*************Shibayama Times************************_

_On this date, a body had been found in an alley near a bar. We do not mention the name of the bar as they requested to. Apparently the murder has the same signature kill. 2 punture wounds in the neck and some bruises from tight grips in the arms. This kind of kill has been found all over the town. They all match up to a total of 250 bodies and rising. The police and FBI have no clues about the murderer, but they have seen glimpses of them. No leads to the where abouts of the killer. Police request all females to stay indoors at night, as they are the primary target. Police have also found more then 300 bodies of men, all who have been torn apart. Claw marks and bites suggest that the assailant must've used an animal. They men have been found Decapitated, Disemboweled, Limbs torn off, and only a few have been found without their bodies, leaving a crack in the ground and a finger of hand on the crack. Another man has been found, Takuya Kanbara, Who is in a coma. He has apparently seen something which sent him in a coma. He should recover after a few days._

_ This is Natalie Minoka, on Shibayama Times._

_*****************************END**************************************_

The paper was scrunched up and thrown from the roof as 2 dark figures stood their. The taller one spoke.

**_" Hmm.... We have info now... We must stop him."_**

The other one, apparently a female spoke.

**_" I heard he is after a girl. We must stop him"_**

**_" yeah.... Her name is Zoe Orimoto. Lets Go."_**

**************************O_O*********************************

" BBBBBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Once again, Zoe woke up to the horrific noise of the alarm clock. She had been up all night, so She set the clock to wake her at evening. And evening it was.

" I really hate you............."

A few minutes later she was all dressed in a Green T-shirt and a faded Blue jeans. She Drove smoothly through the road. It was 7:00 pm night. And the street was deserted except some people. Zoe was surprised at this. She soon reached the bar. She parked her car and stepped out of the car. As she locked the door, someone pushed her, from the back, against the door. She tried to scream, only for a hand to be placed on her mouth. She heard a voice and was relieved it wasn't the red eyed man's voice.

" Gimme your money bitch! "

Zoe knew how to escape this situation. She raise her foot back and kicked the guy in the balls. Then she pushed the guy back and drove a punch into his mouth. A couple of teeth fell out as well as blood. Zoe was amazed at her strength. She then ran into the VIP bar room, where her friends are usually at. She told the story to them.

Kouji- Nice... you kick some nice ass my friend.

Koichi- Yeah, totally.

Suddenly the door opened. Their breath stopped in their throat and their eyes shot wide. Takuya walked in. They all ran to greet Takuya, but Zoe ran first. She jumped onto Takuya and gave him a big hug. Takuya's face turned red as well as Zoe's when she realized what she was doing. She suddenly saw a pair of red eyes in the crowd. Instantly she lost control of her body as She fell down. Darkness creeped in from all sides as her vision turned black. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see that she was standing. In front of her Was the dark figure.

"Who are you!"

**_" My name is Kyo....."_**

" WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

**_" Do you remember how you had such strength? Try and remember your dream...."_**

" um.........."

**_" I was there. I gave you a bit of my power so you can be safe until I get you........... You have increased strength, you can see demons in disguise, You can hypnotize other humans and you can transform your life into slow motion while you move in full speed. But remember. What you can do, I can to a 100 times better, as I gave you those powers."_**

Suddenly Zoe found her self back at the bar, in the arms of Takuya and surrounded by her friends.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh............."

"Are you okay Zoe?"

"yeah..."

Takuya helped her stand up as she took a seat in the bar table. Her friends moved to the dance room outside of the Vip room. Suddenly a man wearing black came and sat down across her. It was Kyo.

Zoe quickly jumped up to see that the room was empty. Kyo got up from his seat.

**_" Too bad.. You couldn't use your powers........"_**

Zoe felt the urge to slow down time. And suddenly, time was slow. She ran towards the door, only to find Kyo was standing there. She turned to run the opposite way, But Kyo grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

**_"Let me help"_**

He threw her at the wall across. She hit the wall with a bang as blood spat out of her mouth and time became normal. She looked up to see Kyo slowly walking to her. She stood up and ran outside in to the alley. She jumped on to the fire ladder and started to climb to the roof. She looked down to see Kyo standing there. She finally reached the roof and picked up a nearby iron pipe. She stood near the stair case, waiting to hit him as he came. She suddenly heard flapping behind her.

She turned to see Kyo land on the roof with 2 huge black wings. She backed up against the small wall as Kyo withdrew his wings. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She jumped to the side as Takuya and the gang came up. The Gang stood in awe as Kyo looked at them with his Cold red eyes. Koichi ran at him with a steel baseball bat. He swung the bat and Kyo grabbed it. He squeezed the bat and broke it. Koichi stood there in complete fear as Kyo grabbed his Face and lifted him up. Kouji and Jp ran at him. Kyo threw Koichi off the roof. Kouji and jp ran to the wall and saw Koichi falling. He screamed his last word as He was impaled by a pole. His body slid down the pole a little and his heart remained at the top of the pole. Blood came gurgling out of his mouth and chest as his body fell limp. Suddenly a wave of electricity hit him as it was an electric pole. His body shaked as electricity passed until Its exploded, Throwing arms and legs to all sides and His organs in pieces. His blood splattered onto Kouji and Jp's faces.

**_" Hahahaha.... Your friend was unlucky."_**

Kouji ran at Kyo with rage as he drove a punch. Kyo easily grabbed his punch and Twisted it. He was going to kill him, but something hit him in the back. A fire ball hit him on the back as he let go of Kouji and jumped to the fireball had no effect. Standing on the wall on the other side was 2 dark figures, Both with Blue hair and red eyes. One drew out a sword as he jumped at Kyo. Kyo stopped the blade with 2 fingers as he snapped it off. The other, a girl, also drew a sword. She too jumped at Kyo and tried to stab him. But Kyo moved to the side and punched the side of the sword, breaking it. The 2 stood their ground as Kyo's wings came out.

**_" Next time.. If you interfere again... It will be your lives that I break......."_**

Kyo flew off as The 2 watched on. Zoe finally broke down into crying. Koichi was dead.. It was all her fault.

Takuya comforted her. Saying it was not her fault. Jp, Kouji and Tommy Consoled Zoe as Takuya made his way to the 2 saviours.

" Who are you 2?"

The boy, who was 19 answered him.

" My name is Ryuu and she is my little sister, Saomi."

"I think we should go back down to the bar and see whats going on."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, here is the next chapter of The fallen and Poweroverwhelming, I know you meant no offence but You should not jump to conclusions before the story is not yet finished from other stories i This will be a Takumi. And if you have anymore complains about Making Kyo soo invincible aND making him a Mary sue, Then screw it and enjoy the story. kay? Anyway thanks for the update of Mary sue. I wonder who she is. Anyways.. here is the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Weakness ( by the way, I am going to put the names before any sentence said by the person, cuz it is hard to figure out who is saying what in a multi speech. If ya don't like it tell me in your reviews that the old way was better)

Takuya- HIYAAAAAAAA

Ryuu- heh! Not too good Takuya! Try again!

Ryuu and Takuya were on the roof with the frontier gang. They were mostly training To beat Kyo. Takuya was learning martial arts and hand to hand combat from Ryuu, who was a master. Ryuu could block oncoming bullets with a knife. Kouji was Training with Saomi. She could shoot something accurately with a pistol 100 metres away, without any scope support.

Saomi- do you see that squirrel?

kouji- yeah?

Saomi- shoot it.

Kouji- What??? Its Like 5 blocks away.

Saomi just smirked as she raised the gun and fired, without any signs of concentration. The bullet went through the squirrels tail as it jumped in pain and ran off.

Kouji- O_O

Saomi- hihihi.... here let me teach you.

Meanwhile Zoe was trying to concentrate on her newly found powers. She had above average strenth and really good vision, but something That Kyo did not give her, She found it deep inside of her.

Her face squeezed in concentration as She thought of something. She thought of a Small knife. She tried her best to visualize the materials of the knife in her head. She concentrated and suddenly, a green out line of the knife appeared in her hand. It then filled up as particles around her went into it as she thought of. And finally the knife was complete.

Zoe- huh? I-- I DID It!!!

Tommy- wow, cool!!! you know magic?

Zoe- I don't know! I guess I do!!!

But her happiness was cut short as she saw 2 rivers of blood flowing down her arms from her shoulders.

Zoe- oh shit.......

She quickly got up and ran downstairs for some bandages.

* * *

She was washing her hands and shoulders from the blood when suddenly she heard foot steps behind her. She turned quickly to see who it was. And to her surprise, it was Takuya!!

Takuya- Zoe, you shouldn't really come down here alone....

Zoe- yeah, you are right Taki....

Takuya- It was surprising about those 2 huh? They are hunting Kyo.....

Zoe- yeah.........

**_???- My, My Isn't this a lovely moment.. Too bad I have to tear it down._**

Takuya and Zoe Looked to their left and Saw Kyo standing there.

Takuya- Oh shit.......

Zoe- oh no.......

Takuya- Zoe?

Zoe- Yeah?

Takuya- Run and get the others.... I'll be right behind you.

**_Kyo- Go on. I'll give you 2 a 20 second head start._**

No sooner then he had said that, Takuya and Zoe had already started to bolt up the stairs. Just as the time was over, they reached the roof. It was evening now.

Takuya- HE IS HERE!!!

Saomi and Kouji took Tommy and Jp and went to the far side of the roof. Ryuu brought out his sword and Takuya picked up a pipe. Zoe got behind them. Kyo soon flied up to the roof. He landed and looked around.

**_Kyo- Hhaahaha... you think this will stop me?_**

Saomi brought out her gun. But suddenly, her vision seemed blurry and her hand was shaking, something she was not supposed to have.

Kouji- Saomi?

Saomi- yeah?

Kouji- Your eyes are blue instead of red.

Saomi- WHAT!!!!

Saomi looked at her hands. Her claws were no longer there. Ryuu also noticed this.

Ryuu- HEY Kyo!! Have you seen the moon?

Kyo looked up to the moon, and his expression changed. He looked horrified at the full white moon. Instantly his heart started beating. His claws became normal nails and his fangs reduced to normal teeth. His red eyes turned blue and he felt much weaker.

Takuya- what the heck is happening

Ryuu- At the first white full moon of every month, demons lose their powers. Now is the time Takuya, Go for it.

Takuya rushed at Kyo while he was distracted. Kyo looked up to see Takuya as Takuya swung his Pipe into Kyo's stomach. Kyo let out a grunt as he fell backwards. He did a hand-backflip to get out of the way of Takuya's pipe.

**_"Bastard! you'll pay for that!"_**

Kyo Dodged another swing by Takuya and punched him in the stomach, making him double over. Kyo took that time to bring out a sword. He swung it down at Takuya's Neck But it was stopped by another sword. Ryuu stood infront of Takuya with his sword Pushing against Kyo's sword. He pushed Kyo's sword off as He proceeded to swing his sword at Kyo.

Kyo blocked it again with his sword as they both clashed with their swords. Zoe ran to Takuya's aid.

"Takuya! Are you okay?"

"Yeah......... Its just That my lunch is not so happy....." ( for those dummies out there, takuya meant his stomach)

" Can you get up?"

" Are you kidding? I can Still fight!"

Takuya got up as Ryuu and Kyo were Pushing their swords against each other's one. Takuya rushed at Kyo as Ryuu and Kyo saw him.

" NO YOU FOOL!!!"

But It was too late as Takuya drove his Fist into Kyo's face, Making the sword shove unbalanced. Kyo's sword moved to the side as Ryuu's sword moved forward. As a result, Kyo got knocked down, Ryuu got a slash from Kyo's sword in his left shoulder and Takuya got his side cut from Ryuu's sword. Kyo got up as he ran towards Zoe. Jp jumped forward and Slamed Kyo. Blood spat out of Kyo's mouth as he Grabbed Jp and turned his attack against him. Kyo grabbed Jp's shoulders and Because Jp was running, used his speed to throw Jp against the railing of the roof. jp broke through it as he fell down. He screamed as he fell down on the street with a horrendous sound and a car screeched into him. His bodysplit into 2 because of the continuous impact from hitting the road to Getting slammed by a car.

Kyo laughed as He looked down at the chaos. Suddenly he heard a gunshot and a bullet went right by him, grazing his shoulder. Kyo turned around to see that it was Kouji. Kyo ran at Kouji before he could fire again. He punched Kouji down as He suddenly saw a gun on his head. He turned to see Saomi pointing her gun to Kyo's head at point blank range. Kyo smiled.

**_" Go on..... Fire"_**

"..."

**_" Whats wrong Saomi.... Don't have the guts to shoot your own father?_**

Every one gasped as they heard that.

" You are not my father!"

**_" Then go on...... shoot me........ But before that Saomi.... Because I do not have my demon powers now.... I can feel human emotions...... an I know that, You will always be in my heart Saomi dear............ okay..... Shoot me"_**

Saomi had tears flowing down her cheeks as She lowered her gun. Kyo wiped her tears away and smiled as he jumped to the side and off the railing. Saomi looked down as Kyo grabbed a window of the building on the other side and then released it to fall onto the dumpster lid. He got off and smirked at Saomi before running off.

Saomi fell down to her knees as She cried. Zoe came to her side.

" Come on Saomi, we can discuss this later, now we have to Help Takuya and Ryuu. They have minor injuries that needs bandages. Come on."

* * *

Yup, Ryuu and Saomi are the children of Kyo. I'll explain next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say................................**

The Fallen

Chapter 4- Some useful info

The frontier gang sat in the bar with Ryuu and Saomi. Ryuu spoke up.

" Let me explain the story."

_" Long ago, Kyo met a girl. They fell in love and soon, we were born. Saomi is a year younger than me. I am 19 and she is 18. Anyways, when I was 8 and Saomi was 7, Kyo became the killer he was. His mind had gone crazy as he rampaged about the house. Our mom made us hide in the closet. But i looked through The gap in the door. Kyo had come into the room... And he bit our mother's neck..... He killed her....... He then Ran off... "_

" And thats the story. Father or not, I will get my vengeance......... "

Then Saomi spoke

" He was always so nice.. He taught me and Ryuu how to walk and write..... He loved us so much but something happened........"

" Wrong Saomi... He was a demon... Our mother was a human. So We are half breeds.... But he never loved us....... HE KILLED OUR MOTHER!! HOW COULD HE!!!!!!!!"

The gang sat there as They listened to their story. Zoe and Tommy were crying, as well as Saomi.

" He never loved us........ I am gonna kill him..."

" And I'll be here to prevent you from doing something reckless."

Takuya interrupted

" So if he was that strong in his human form...... Then... hey do you guys have his sheet?"

Ryuu brought out a sheet and gave it to Takuya.

********************************** Kyo Sakuragi**********************************

Name- Kyo Sakuragi

Age- Unknown

Apparent age- 23

Sentence- For life

Hometown- unknown

Eye colour- Red/blue

Hair colour- Blue

Status- Escaped

******************************Records****************************************

1208 Total bodies found

607 accounts of murder

504 Bodies found

498 Accounts of Killing of Cops and Swats

380 Police vehicles destroyed

270 accounts of breaking and entering

234 Accounts of Assassnation

190 Accounts of Auto Theft

153 Accounts of Stealing firearms

109 Accounts of Kidnapping

79 Accounts of destroying buildings

54 Accounts of exploding Public places

12 Accounts of Intrusion

5 accounts of disappearances

*******************************Bio*******************************

Has been killing since he was only 11. Evaded capture approximately 579 times. He is extremely skilled in Fire-arms and hand to hand combat. Apparent has Wings. He is classified by the US government as a demon Class S. He Is also skilled in Acrobatics to jump off 5 story buildings with minor injuries. Also skilled in Piloting Helicopters and Planes, Ships and Specially cars. Has great Reflexes. Has Trained in Ninjutsu, Jujitsu and Other martial arts for unknown years. Usual clothes-

White Jacket with black inner shirt And Blue jeans with chains

Black Hood and Dark Jeans

Sleeveless Black armored T-shirt without collar and Black pants with Jeans and Gauntlets.

Subject is known to carry Weapons of many kinds. Claws are extremely sharp and Subject also has fangs.

Subject is Classified as A Demon Class A And is Recommended to be avoided unless with heavy firearms.

***************************************************US GOVERNMENT RESTRICTED PAPERS*******************************************************************

" oh my god....... He has killed so many people?"

"yes"

Takuya sat there, Totally breathless Along with the others.

Ryuu then spoke again

" We should get some rest, Tommorow, We will take care of him."

Everyone rose From their seats except Saomi.

Kouji noticed this as He went back an offered her a hand as he blushed.

" Come on, we all need our rests."

Saomi blushed a little as she smiled and Took Kouji's hand.

Takuya then announced to the group

" There are 3 rooms for the 6 of us. Zoe and I will sleep in this one, Kouji and Saomi, Room 2 and Ryuu and Tommy, You guys are in room 3!"

"Why do we need to stay here?"

" Because, If we are alone, Kyo might Pick us off one by one. Its better to stay together."

Ryuu brought out his cell phone. He talked for a few minutes then hung up. He then told the waiting group.

" A friend of mine has decided to come and help us tommorow. He is also a trained pro."

Saomi's eyes became big. " You don't mean......."

"Yes....... Lance is coming to help"

* * *

Cliffhanger. This episode was important as It explained alot. The sheet is exagerrated but it closely matches mine, except the numbers are very different and There is no demon in my sheet...........


	5. Chapter 5

hey this is another info chapter about Kyo's Past. There will be alot of action in this one.

* * *

The Fallen

"Past Dreams"

" Huh!"

A dark figure suddenly sat up in his bed. Sweat was dripping down his face. His red eyes gleamed as he looked at the time. He laid back down again. He soon fell asleep and began having a dream. A dream which actually happened 11 years ago.

*********************His dream **************************

" Where am I?"

2 Figures were standing on top of a 34 story tower. One figure was looking around, his sapphire eyes shining as the light reflected against it. He recognized the Place to be New york. He looked at the figure across him. The figure was exactly like him except for a little longer hair and red eyes. He also had Claws and fangs.

" What do you want Kyo?"

**_" What do I want??? I WANT REVENGE Kyosuke!!! You have trapped me inside you for too long. I will kill you and break out of your body. Then I will take your age, making me have a longer life. I will age 1 year for every 5 years. And I will kill all the people who You love........"_**

" Kyo, You can't kill me, I am a part of Yo--"

Before Kyosuke could finish, Kyo drove his fist into Kyosuke's Stomach. Blood spurted out as Kyosuke flew a few metres back and off the edge of the tower. After a 20 feet fall, White wings came out of Kyosuke's back, but as soon as they emerged, a black shadow passed by and one of the wings was cut off. Kyosuke screamed as Kyo cut off his other wing and let him fall to his doom. The fall had a lot of feet left. Kyosuke tried to grab onto a building, But saw Kyo Coming down on him with his sword in his hand. Kyosuke Brought out his sword as Their Swords clashed in a huge flash. Kyosuke managed to shove Kyo away Before trying to drive his sword through the building to slow down his fall. But right before the sword made contact A huge boom was heard as He crashed into the road. The road under him cracked and formed a crater like hole as people around him began to run in fear.

A car suddenly screeched into the hole as It rammed into Kyosuke's body. He was flung across the street as he hit the road and bounced and flipped until he came to a stop. He left a bloody trail from the hole as he lay there, hyperventilating. His vision was blurred and one of his eyes was closed because of the blood seeping down his face. He tried to get up but as he raised his body, Kyo came in front of him, hatred burning in his eyes. He grabbed Kyosuke by the hair and painfully pulled him up.

**_" THIS IS HOW IT FEELS KYOSUKE! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!"_**

He threw Kyosuke into an oncoming bus. Kyosuke smashed through the windshield and landed on the pole next to the door. The bus screeched and crashed into a car going the other way. Kyosuke opened one of his eyes to see the people trying desperately to get out of the bus. But what scared him was the Car on top of the bus's steaming engine, Leaking oil.

Somehow Kyosuke had a burst of energy and ran into the backof the bus with his sword and he cut open a hole. He jumped out of the hole just as the bus exploded. He let out a scream of pain as the explosion engulfed him and sent him flying up. Kyo stopped his flight by running his sword through Kyosuke's back and out of his chest.

**_" Thank you for flying with Kyo's explosion airlines, Please slide out of the sword and keep falling down until you get your complimentary sword stab. Thank you!"_**

He tilted his sword enough for Kyosuke to slide out. And as he was falling Kyo flew in front of him and rammed his sword through Kyosuke's chest, making a second hole.

**_ "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**

**_Kyo shoved Kyosuke along with his sword and ran him into a skyscraper. First through the glass wall, then through Numerable Concrete pillars and walls, then out of the other glass end. Kyo kicked Kyosuke off the sword to let him fall a long fall to his doom, until he heard a noise. He looked Back and Saw the tunnel they had carved through in the skyscraper. The pillars were the main supports and because they were broken, The 12 more floors above it was starting to tilt._**

**_Kyosuke Saw in horror as He was falling, A Huge section of the building tilt and start falling right on top of him. He hit the floor with a crater as the building got closer to crushing him. The road under him cracked and broke and he fell in to the sewers. He quickly rolled to the side as the building fell down. Right after he stopped the road above him collapsed and the building fell in, a few inches away from him._**

**_He had no more strength as he lay there. Suddenly The road right above him broke as Kyo came in. He started punching Kyosuke._**

**_" WHY!!!!! WONT!!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Suddenly, Kyo's sword touched Kyosuke's sword. Instantly a huge light filled the place. Kyo's Dark sword and Kyosuke's holy sword Shined and merged together. The formed a 7 foot long sword with holy symbols written on the blade. It had formed Excalibur. Kyo grabbed the sword as he looked at it. Then he looked at Kyosuke.

**_ "Heh... The only sword that can kill us huh??"_**

With no regrets and mercy, Kyo drove his sword into Kyosuke's chest. Kyosuke let out a breath as his eye's closed and his body fell limp. Kyo brought out the sword as He went back.

**_" I have got my eternal life. Now, to kill my family..... Their existence is a weakness in me to protect them....."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well Thats it, The backstory! Next chapter will come out as soon as i can get off my chair to write......._**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fallen

Episode 6- Untold Secrets.

_" No, Mother! We don't want to leave you!"_

" _Mom Please! Let me and Saomi help!"_

_" No Ryuu, I must do this alone. For your sake and your sister's. Now go, hide in the closet!"_

_Ryuu and Saomi went into the closet as they heard the door open._

* * *

Saomi woke with a fright. Tears were running down her cheeks. Kouji woke up as he got out and ran over to Saomi's bed.

" Saomi, whats wrong! Are you okay?"

" Yeah..... just a bad dream."

" You sure?"

" Yeah........"

Kouji walked over to the desk and brought out a tissue box. He handed one to Saomi, who accepted it and wiped her face. Her eyes were still blue as the night had not yet ended. She pulled the sheets over her and went back to sleep.

* * *

**_ " Dear.... have you seen the kids..?"_**

_" They went abroad. A school field trip took them to A small town called bridgewater to have a chance to explore."_

_**" Don't lie to me...... Tell me where they are..."**_

_" I know your intentions Kyo, I will not reveal their location. "_

_**" Tiffany, you are making me annoyed. Tell me their location, or else I'll trash this whole place and rip it apart."**_

_" Or else what? Are you going to kill Me like the way you killed Fuji and Kyosuke?"_

**_" I will if I have to. You are forgetting the fact that I am not the kind-hearted Kyosuke. I will not hesitate to kill you. Now tell me where they are."_**

_" Sorry Kyo, But I won't. "_

_Kyo gave an annoyed smirk as he smiled._

_**" So, they are in the closet?"**_

_Kyo ran past her And drove his claws into the small closet. He then ripped off the door and tore down the clothes. There was nothing or no one there. Just a Small hole near the corner._

* * *

Blue eyes suddenly opened wide as a person sat up. He was panting as he buried his eyes in his hands. Ryuu ran his hands over his hair in a mix of sorrow, rage and guilt.

He looked around the dark room. Tommy was still asleep. He got up and walked towards the window. He looked at the night sky as the stars formed the face of his mother. His teeth gritted as he felt the frustration of why he couldn't save her. He put his hand on the back of his neck as the moonlight started to fade and the light on his bare chest became darker. He felt the guilt as he rubbed a particular area in the back of his neck. A black mark was there resembling some strange animal with horns curved down wards.

_' How long will I hide it from Saomi. '_

* * *

_**" Thats it, where are they!" **_

_" I WILL NEVER TELL Y-"_

_The girl gasped as she was lifted off the ground with a hand on her neck, choking her._

_** " DO NOT DEFY ME, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! NOW!!"**_

_ Tiffany did nothing other than try to breathe and she answered Kyo by showing him the fuck sign in the face. He threw her across the room into the wardrobe, which broke and collapsed on top of her._

* * *

Red eyes opened in the darkness as the figure stared at the sky. The moonlight was gone and it was 2 hours to dawn. He remembered that he was in a shop as he began to fill his shopping cart. He whistled as he shoved a dead person out of the way to get 3 packs of Doritos. He walked around the store, full of dead people which he killed (obviously). He emptied his cart into a bag while checking it out.

**_" Lets see...... 3 packs of Doritos..... 5 packs of Lays and Cheetos..... 9 packs of XXL Chocolate chip cookies........ a dead Girl.. Wait, it doesn't have a price tag.. Who cares......... 20 $?? Okay!"_**

He pushed a dead keeper off the Counter as He opened it and put 2 Hands in it.

**_" hope you accept cash in blood. Never said it was my blood though..."_**

**

* * *

**

_Kyo grabbed the wardrobe and threw it away. He grabbed Tiffany by her shoulders and brought her up. He smiled._

_**" it didn't have to be this way......."**_

_ He sank his teeth into the exposed neck of the girl, draining her life right out of her. After a while, he pulled away, with a drop of blood streaming down the corner of his mouth. He gave her one last Kiss before jumping out of the window. What he didn't see is that Ryuu was looking the whole time through a window on the other side._

* * *

A figure stood on the edge of a roof. He looked sad and angry. Ryuu looked around the streets below.

" Can't you sleep?"

Ryuu's eyes went wide as he looked behind him. A figure was standing in the shadows. It walked out of the shadows. Long Black hair Flew in the sky like wings. Fair skin on arms with claws. A long open black coat reached down to the floor. Inside were black pants and A black top. Silver eyes shined as the Figure walked out of the shadows.

" Miss me?"

" Lance? "

" Who else would i be? So, can't you sleep?

" No...."

Lance glanced at Ryuu's neck through his hair.

" Did you tell her?"

"............Not yet................"

" Come on, lets go back down, the sun's rising."

" Yeah kay......"

They began heading towards the Staircase before lance said something random.....

" You know, you remind me of a character. His name is Sasuke maybe........"

" Great.........."

* * *

**Well that was the episode. next episode is with a lot of action and character death!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Fallen

Episode 7- Showdown

The doors opened as Takuya and Zoe made their way to the table. The others were already there. Ryuu glanced over to them before standing up.

" Okay guys, Now that you are all here, let me introduce a good friend of mine, Lance"

The door opened as Lance walked in.

" Hello everyone, I am Lance."

" Now everyone, Lance has something to do before We go. Our flight to Brooklyn is at night."

" And I will teach you all something. But before that you have to do one thing."

Lance Brought out a piece of paper from his pocket. He then Told everyone to sign it. After everyone other Than Saomi, Ryuu and Lance signed it, He brought out a candle from the back room. He lit it after covering the windows.

" Okay guys, All of you have to hold your hands right above the fire And say this. Ansomo Mauberu. And whatever you do, do not remove your arm until you feel something inside of you.

Takuya went first and he held his hand over the fire.

" Ansomo Mauberu"

The Flame suddenly burned brighter and higher. The Flame Engulfed Takuya's arm and everyone gasped. Takuya felt immense pain all over his body. He couldn't move his hand away. Suddenly The flames on his hand blew away from his skin and disappeared. the flame on the candle went back to the way it was.

Zoe And Kouji had the same results. They all felt different. Tommy tried to do it but Lance stopped him. Tommy was too young.

" I am sorry kid, But this would have disastrous results if you had to do this."

After they had all been seated Lance had something to say.

" What you have now is a surprise. It will be something you have to find out for your self. Now Zoe, Would you come with me. I will teach you to trace. Trace is something that is unique. you can create objects if you know whats inside them. I'll teach you."

***********************9 hours later*******************

It was now 7 in the evening. They were already at the airport. Suddenly Zoe Saw red eyes. They instantly disappeared amongst the crowd. Zoe looked around. Suddenly Lance stopped walking. So did Ryuu and Saomi.

" Guys, he is here."

They all looked serious as Lance told them.

" Takuya, You must Take Zoe and Flee with Tommy and Kouji. Don't let Kyo get her. He wants to take her power of Tracing. Now go!"

The gang started to run as Saomi went to a high vantage point. She brought out a sniper as She looked around for Kyo. The airport was now empty other than the security. The guards suddenly died. Before they knew it, Kyo was standing In front of Lance and Ryuu.

**_" Hello Lance. And Ryuu.... You thought you can get me because I am outnumbered?"_**

Lance smirked as he Looked at Kyo.

" You are also out classed my friend. You better be prepared to run."

Saomi spotted Kyo as She raised her Sniper. She aimed at Kyo's head But just then, She had a flashback.

* * *

_" Saomi! look over here! Come on! its your birthday! Smile for The camera!"_

_Saomi gave her best smile as The photo was taken. She then Ran towards Kyo and hugged him._

_" Daddy!! This is the best birthday ever. Thank you Dad!"_

_" No problem Saomi! Its Because i love you and I always Will........"_

* * *

_' I always will........................i always will.................................i always will.............'_

Saomi's hands were Shaking as She tried to aim. She fired and the bullet went right next to him. Kyo smiled as he knew the bullet had passed. He suddenly lunged at Lance. Lance jumped at Kyo as well and Their Fists met Each other, Sending a shockwave of Force around them. They Started to Exchange blows, Each one being blocked and a another one being dodged.

The Punches and Kicks were flying at a speed to which the illusion of teleporting and multiple arms were seen. Each punch and each kick sent a wave of energy all around. Lance and Kyo were both smiling as They thought it was no trouble. But Lance was having a tough time dodging Kyo's attacks. He brought Back His arm and Gave a huge punch. It landed Right on Kyo's face. The force made Kyo turn away. He turned back quickly with a punch that sent Lance flying back. The Floor broke and parted as Lance went through them. Ryuu took advantage of this and jumped. he brought out his sword and sliced it down at Kyo. Kyo dodged it easily as Ryuu started to slash and slice at an impossible speed. Kyo seemed to be dodging them quite easily.

Kyo made one last dodge before swiping his Leg at Ryuu's leg. Ryuu fell with a slam as He rolled away to dodge kyo's kick. Lance Appeared right behind Kyo as he Drove his fist at Kyo.

Kyo moved away as he kneed Lance in the stomach. But Lance also threw an uppercut as he fell. It hit Kyo right in the chin as his head turned up and he went off the ground. Both of them fell at the same time as they looked at each other.

* * *

The plane's engines started as it proceeded to the Taxi way. Takuya and Zoe looked through the window for any signs of Them.

The window of the second floor of the airport broke as Ryuu and Saomi jumped out. Takuya lowered the stair case as Ryuu and Saomi jumped on.

* * *

Kyo and Lance were in the middle of a death match as They both fought with their swords and claws. Suddenly Kyo noticed the plane on the runway. He caught a glimpse of Zoe on the runway. His face darkened with anger as Lance panted and blood dripped from his wounds. Lance punched Kyo and Kyo went Flying Back. Kyo Landed with a flip on his feet. He started to walk towards Lance slowly. His Red eye's were glowing and Dark energy was radiating from him. The ground was shaking as wind was coming out from The negative energy being dispersed by Kyo. Lance raised his arm At Kyo and Muttered some words as his arm started glowing. A huge jet of Fire blew out of Lance's arm. Kyo saw the fire approaching as His pupils suddenly became smaller and he let out a Loud scream.

A blast of Wind Came out of him like a Shock wave. It pushed The Fire away like water as Lance watched in amazement. The shockwave hit him and sent him flying. Ryuu looked at the building before the takeoff. He looked in horror as All The windows of the building Blew Out and a Shockwave hit the plane. The Plane Tilted to one side before getting back on its wheels. The engines blew full power as it took off.

Lance was lying on the tarmac surrounded by pieces of glass as Kyo walked over to him like Death. Lance looked At Kyo and His face filled with fear. Kyo had 6 wings on his back. Horns Curved downwards were on his head as His Red Eyes had A thin Pupil. His Red rimmed eyes were shining as his claws were glistening as it was aching to tear something apart.

Kyo Grabbed Lance by his neck and lifted him up. Lance felt Heat radiating under him. He saw in horror as the ground under him cracked and opened. Red light came out of the crack as it got bigger. Demonic arms came out and grabbed Lance by his Feet. The part of the pant where The arms grabbed him burned away as Kyo let go. The arms dragged him down as Lance's clothes burned away. He gave Kyo one last smirk.

" I'll save a place for you. "

He got engulfed by fire and red light as the crack closed. Kyo then looked at the plane, which was far away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone Just a little message before the chapter.

As most of you know, I am suffering a lot because of my counter part. So I may not post a lot, but Don't worry, I will update, but slowly. Mainly because I am a danger to the people around me. Because of that, I have Left My home for some travelling. That means I have left Tiffany and Fuji. They don't know where I am, and I will also not reveal my location to you. But Just a reminder that Its gonna be hard for me to update daily.

The Fallen

Episode 8

_**" Love is Eternal "**_

After what seemed like eternity, but was 7 hours, The gang finally landed in London, because they decided the place they were gonna go to was too risky. Everyone got Off the plane as police and medics came running to them. After everyone other Than Ryuu were checked by the medics, The medics told Ryuu to have a check up.

" All right, Let me see, Would you be so kind as to open your Top?"

Ryuu pulled his top off as the doctor gasped at his injuries.

He had a long cut on his back which was still bleeding. It went from one side of his back to the other side. Blood was rapidly coming out as the wound was a little deep.

" How- How did this happen??"

" Long story......"

**************flash back*******************

_The Floor broke and parted as Lance went through them. Ryuu took advantage of this and jumped. he brought out his sword and sliced it down at Kyo. Kyo dodged it easily as Ryuu started to slash and slice at an impossible speed. Kyo seemed to be dodging them quite easily._

_Kyo made one last dodge before swiping his Leg at Ryuu's leg. Ryuu fell with a slam as He rolled away to dodge kyo's kick. He started running as Lance rushed at Kyo. He grabbed Saomi and ran towards the Window. Suddenly he heard a swish. He looked back and Time seemed to slow down. Kyo Had Kicked Lance and took that time to Throw His sword like a boomerang at Saomi and Ryuu._

_The Sword was going right for Saomi, who hadn't noticed it. Ryuu ran behind Saomi and pushed her through the window as he shouted Jump. Just as Saomi jumped, The sword Slashed At Ryuu's back, making the wound, but Ryuu had already jumped, and The sword had hit a window pillar when it slashed Ryuu, stopping it._

_****************End**********************_

Ryuu smiled as The doctors wrapped him up. One doctor noticed The mark on the back of his neck.

" heh........ Kids and their silly tattoos........... Aren't you a little young?"

" Aren't you supposed to fix me up and keep quiet until you're done?"

After the doctors finished Ryuu finally came out of the tent without his shirt ( I don't need it!)

The police were questioning Takuya and Zoe.

"-- So you mean The most wanted criminal is after you guys?"

" YEAH! how do you explain The destruction of the airport by only us?"

" well, You all were armed..."

" Hey buddy! We were armed because of 2 things! 1. We didn't want to die! 2. WE WANTED TO KILL THE KILLER!"

" Hey, I have to ask you to lower your voice Mr. Kanbara."

" me? Your the one who is questioning us with wacky, impossible stuff!"

" Thats It Kanbara , One more time, And I am arresting you for Charging a cop."

Ryuu walked into the Conversation.

" Anything wrong officer?"

" Your friend is Shouting and answering in a rude way."

" I am Sorry Officer, I'll take care of it."

As soon as the cop left, Ryuu grabbed Takuya's collar and told him.

" I just Saved your ass Takuya. You better get me my weapons and some clothes!. "

Takuya nodded as they made their way to the group. Everyone was having a snack from the Vending machine in the airport as Takuya Sat next to Zoe.

"So..... You okay? "

" Yeah I am fine... how bout you? "

" Yeah...........So-so "

" So................. You want a Twix? "

" Yeah... Thanks "

Zoe handed Takuya a Twix and as soon as Their hands met, They blushed and looked at each other. Brown eyes stared at emerald eyes as both souls reached out for each other. Hearts started pounding, Hands longingly wanted to stay together. A few seconds was an eternity for them as they withdrew their hands, Both with a visible blush on their face.

On the other table, Kouji was seated with Saomi as they enjoyed some french fries. Soon one was left and both reached out to grab it. They didn't notice it was the last one until their hands met. Both of them looked at each other as their eyes met. Blue with red. Hand in Hand. Kouji felt the Cold skin of Saomi's hand as Saomi was surprised with Kouji's soft, warm hands. They soon let go as both of them pulled the French fry into 2 pieces and ate them.

Soon Ryuu came by.

" Alright Guys, Bus is here, Lets go. "

************** 2 hours later**********************

" OKay listen up, we don't have much money so 2 will sleep together, Choose your partners."

As soon as this was said, Takuya and Zoe looked at each other. At the same time, Kouji and Saomi shared glances.

" Okay.........I guess Himi is with me. Come on kid, I'll buy you a soda. "

The 15 year old went excitedly with Ryuu to the corner as The Group made their way to the room. Takuya and Zoe Sat down on the bed after unpacking and turned on the TV. It was showing a series called " 20 stupid horror movie cliches "

Zoe smiled happily.

" I love this show, even if its a little short. "

" Huh!! Me too! "

" Whats your favourite. "

" well My fav is Episode 9. You know, Jigsaw and British Alien. "

" ME TOO!!! I am happy you are my room mate Zoe...."

As soon as Takuya realized what he said, he became shy as he blushed. Zoe looked like a cherry as she stood up and and opened her bag, bringing out a make up kit.

" Be right back.."

************in kouji's room.****************

Saomi sat on the corner of the bed next to Kouji as they discussed Their lives.

" ....... And thats how my parents died........ "

" oh.......sorry Kouji...."

" No don't be sorry.............. Because, I have someone who fills the void... Who keeps me warm."

" Kouji........"

" Saomi......... I.........I love you......"

An Awkward silence followed as They stared at each other. Saomi finally spoke.

" Kouji............... I feel the same way..........I love you............"

They leaned in as They closed their eyes. Their lips met as They felt the beginning of Heaven. Their arms wrapped around each other as their Kiss became deep and passionate. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as They fell side ways on to the bed. Their Hands met as they separated for breath. Both looked Passionately at each other.

* * *

Sorry for the long ass chapter. Anyways Next chapter is gonna be a lemon. Its gonna be my first lemon between Kouji and Saomi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I am sorry for 2 things before we begin.

1. I did the lemon off screen since I know many of you won't like it and also because i couldn't do it.

2. Sorry for being so late but I had to Go out on a hunt for an enemy and got my ass kicked as a result. Man....I am in the hospital

So onwards with the story !!!

* * *

The Fallen

Episode 10

**_" There Is no Bond....."_**

The doors opened as All the guys and girls got out. Kouji and Saomi came out holding hands as they had been bound. Ryuu smelled that Saomi had lost her virginity. When they were leaving, he came close to her.

" Who did this?"

" Don't worry, I was okay with it......"

They all went to a pizza parlour which was a little far from the hotel. They ate pizza and talked. Ryuu only sat with his eyes looking at every direction. He knew something was wrong. He sensed it.

"Sssshhhh! I think i can hear something."

Everyone became quiet as the acute sense of hearing of Ryuu's heard a small beeping sound. He suddenly realized what it was.

" EVERYONE GET OUT!!!!!!! "

Everyone went running out as Saomi stayed behind.

" Will you be okay? "

" Yes, now go!"

Saomi went away too as Ryuu proceeded to the corner. Their he moved the chair and found what he was looking for. A time bomb. Their was still 3 hours to go. He tried his best to dis arm it.

*****************2 hours later*************

He finally disarmed it as The bomb stopped at 8 seconds. He had mistakenly sped it up but now it was was sunset as he walked out side. Everyone who was standing out side, including the fire department clapped as he threw the time bomb to the ground. As he and the guys were returning he suddenly saw out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped in the darkness as The gang turned to see what he was doing.

" Whats up Ryuu?" The brunette said.

Ryuu quickly went back to the dark alley. There, he saw it.

The body of a girl was lying on the ground. 2 puncture wounds were on her neck. He suddenly felt something. He turned and came face to face With Kyo. Behind Kyo, He could see The unconscious bodies of his friends. Kyo Punched him in his Stomach as Ryuu, Surprised by the sudden attack, Doubled over in pain. He then saw Kyo proceeding towards Zoe.

' No........I can't let him... NO!!'

He suddenly jumped up and brought out his sword. He brought it swiping down as Kyo dodged it, but his cloak was cut off. Kyo discarded his destroyed cloak as He smiled.

**_" You can never beat me Ryuu. You know that. I tried training you when you were young. You never learned."_**

Ryuu became enraged at this comment as he charged at Kyo.

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_**

Ryuu And Kyo duked it out as The lightning fast swipes of Ryuu cut through the air. A normal person would have been ripped apart in that vortex, But Kyo seemed to dodge them as if he was in slow motion. Kyo suddenly stopped the sword with 2 of his fingers. Ryuu struggled to bring it down on his hand but Kyo just smirked as he twisted his hand and The sword broke in 2. Ryuu threw his sword away as He angrily punched Kyo. Kyo side stepped him as He then brought up his knee and slammed it into Ryuu's stomach. Blood came shooting out of Ryuu's mouth. He went up a few feet before Kyo grabbed him by His Leg and head and Brought him down. Kyo Brought him down into a vicious impact between Ryuu's back and Kyo's knee.

More blood came out of Ryuu's mouth as he fell down on the ground. Kyo kicked him so that Ryuu faced the sky and Then put his foot on to Ryuu's chest. His face leaned down as He put his weight on the leg which was on Ryuu's chest.

_**" You can never beat me son. I am better at everything than you "**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

Ryuu grabbed Kyo's foot and twisted it, Causing him to lose balance. Kyo stepped off as Ryuu jumped up.

" You know, This is the perfect time to use My secret weapon. I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

Ryuu screamed as A red light glowed around him. The ground shook as it cracked around him. His eyes became black as his red pupils turned white. His teeth became jagged and his Claws grew. Horns came out of his head as They point downwards. His hair grew and 2 black wings came out behind him. A small symbol Which resembles a goat's head with small horns formed in red on Ryuu's forehead.

The group woke up except Zoe and The sight Made them horrified. Ryuu standing like the devil. His cloak Getting torn as it flew in the vortex of red energy. Ryuu's soulless eyes Wandered to Kyo as he growled. Saomi sat there in shock as Ryuu screamed and a shock wave of Destruction flew out. It hit Kyo as He Got covered in the red blast. The group jumped up as Takuya grabbed Zoe. Kouji grabbed Saomi as She got carried lifelessly. Tommy ran after them when Suddenly The shock wave hit a car behind him. Tommy turned and his face turned a deathly pale though it was covered in red light as The car exploded. The blast sent them flying forward as they all landed, Takuya taking the fall and saving Zoe. Tommy Landed on the street as He got up. Everyone screamed as He looked behind and a car hit his sitting body, Tearing his upper half clean off.

Zoe suddenly woke and and the first thing she saw was Tommy's upper half getting viciously sliced off from his body due to the impact of a flying car.

" TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Out of the shockwave came Kyo flying as Another figure came out. Ryuu followed close behind Kyo as He Grabbed Kyo's leg, Impaling it with his claws, and flung him at the road. Kyo managed to grab Ryuu's hand as he threw him and Reversed the move. Ryuu went flying into the road.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me **_  
_**Holding too tightly **_  
_**Afraid to lose control **_  
_**Cause everything that you thought i would be **_  
_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.........................................**_

Kyo walked towards Ryuu's body as He grabbed His neck and Flung him at Takuya. Takuya pushed Zoe away as Ryuu hit Takuya and made him fall down. Ryuu jumped up and Raced towards Kyo. He ran his claws into Kyo, Blood spurting out as he crushed the heart. Ryuu looked up at Kyo's face with a smile, but that soon faded as he saw that this was not Kyo, but a terrified Passer-by. Kyo was behind him with a sword. Gleaming in the darkness was the most beautiful and sad sword on Earth. The Excalibur, Turned Red with blood and Darkness. He ran it at Ryuu, Who dodged it. Ryuu then kicked the sword away as he Gave Kyo an uppercut. Kyo flew up before his wings came out and he stopped in mid air. He raised his hand and A Red Ball started to form. It became huge as the ground shook beneath. Takuya and the Gang ran as fast as they could But suddenly Kouji noticed that Saomi ran back. Saomi grabbed the Excalibur and ran At Kyo, who saw her. Instead of firing the Huge ball of death at Ryuu, He threw it At Saomi.

**_" REGIKERRYUU!!!!!!!! BLAST OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
And every second i waste is more than i can take_**

But i know  
iImay end up failing too  
But i know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  


The mega ball of doom came towards Saomi as she stopped dead in her tracks. Ryuu looked at Saomi as His eyes transformed back into the red ones as He ran at Saomi. He Flew there as fast as he could as His Wings began to burn up due to the energy radiating from the ball. He pushed Saomi away as Saomi fell down. She sat up and Looked back At Ryuu only to see him Fire a beam of blue energy while the red ball consumed it and him.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

_[Chorus]_  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be .......................................

Tears flowed from Saomi as She screamed her brother's name. His last words were spoken before he completely vanished amidst the red explosion. Kouji grabbed Saomi and ran as the explosion caused the ground to cave in. Saomi mind was at tragedy as she heard her brother's last words over and over......

**" I love you Dear sister....... No more hugs now..............Bye........................................"**


	10. Chapter 10

**_In Case all of you are wondering, this is NOT a sequel to Raven, therefore it is an entirely new story. Btw, Here is 2 stories I want to work on but I can't decide which one to start after this story! You guys pick!_**

**_1) Apocalypse Strikes - Horror, rated M. The Frontier gang live a normal life in an apartment. Takuya and Zoe are engaged and live in one house in an apartment as right next door lives Kouji and Koichi. Beside them, another house where Jp and his little brother Tommy live. And next door to them Is Ryuu and his little Sister Saomi. Friends for life. However, That may end as life is drawing to a close with The dead rising and killing.................. Takumi, Sakouji, Blood, Violence, Gore, Takuya-19, Zoe- 19, Kouji-19, Koichi-19,Jp-20,Tommy-17, Saomi-19,Ryuu-21_**

**_2) Malice- One-shot Supernatural/ Horror, Rated M. Zoe, a 19 year old girl, lives with Abusive Parents, Evil sisters and a molesting uncle. One day they were out and she decided to look for her lost stuff in the basement. Calling Takuya who was at a party, she got notice that he will come later. She goes to the Basement. However, she never knew an evil entity was right next to her.............. WARNING- Minor Takumi, Gore, Blood, Deaths._**

**_So guys Choose! And i wonder who Kyoshiro Is? :o_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 10- Remembrance_**

Kouji carried Saomi as Takuya carried Zoe. As Kouji ran with all his might, Saomi was lifelessly hanging. Her thoughts wandered to past memories....

***************12 years ago***************

" WAAAAAAAA "

A 6 year old Saomi was sitting on the ground and crying. A 7 year old Ryuu stood there panting with his stick in his hand. Apparently, they had a mock battle with sticks, and Saomi got hurt. Ryuu dropped his stick and went over to Saomi.

"Saomi, I am sorry..."

Saomi screamed with tears in her eyes. " GET AWAY!! I HATE YOU!!! "

With that she ran off into her room, leaving a sad Ryuu. Hours later, She came back out, it was dinner time and just as she Got out, She was grabbed by Ryuu. Ryuu pulled her into a loving embrace before putting something in Saomi's hands and winking.

" I am sorry Saomi. Come on, mom is making Teriyaki!"

Ryuu went away, Saomi stood there before looking at the thing he gave her. It was a Chocolate bar. She really liked this one as she smiled and ran happily to join her family at the dining room.

* * *

Takuya and Kouji rounded a corner as they went onto a fire escape stairway on the side of a building. They climbed it to the top and went into a shabby looking shack at the top. Takuya Put Zoe down and closed the door. Zoe was crying a lot, but Saomi was in total Shock...

****************11 years ago********************

She And Ryuu was running down the Alley. The murder they had seen had totally Wrecked their minds. Ryuu Had seen most of the things. Saomi Could tell that Even Though Ryuu was focused on their Well being, the Murder Had been A great blow to him.A Sudden noise Made Ryuu Grab Saomi And pull Her Behind A Dumpster. through The Small Space Above,They Say A Huge Bird Fly by. But That Was no ordinary bird, Because It had A Human Figure. It was Kyo. Ryuu Then Grabbed Saomi by The shoulders and Made Her look At his face.

"Saomi... Promise Me......Promise me that we will Stay Together. Promise that We will not do the Same things as our _Father_. Promise Me!"

Saomi nodded Her head Slowly as Tears flooded Her eyes. Now That The danger had passed, the grief took over As The siblings hugged each other and Cried.  
**********************

Saomi Finally noticed Where They Were As resting in the Shack. Zoe had finally Stopped Crying As Saomi Stood up.  
"Where Are you going Saomi?"  
"Kouji, Get Takuya And Take Care Of Zoe, Okay? I need a talk with him."  
Kouji Took The Sleeping Zoe off of Takuya's Hands As Takuya made His way over to Saomi.  
"Yeah Saomi?"  
"Listen... Take This Sword"  
She Handed Him the Excalibur.  
"Wha!? How Did you--"

" I Grabbed it When Ryuu kicked it out of kyo's hand. But It was More Like the sword went through My Hand." She Raised Her right Hand to Show that A bloody Stab was there which Went through her Hand.  
" Oh Fuck...."  
"I'll be okay. Now listen, DO not Lose That Sword. It is The only sword That can kill Kyo."  
As If That word was a spell, The Door Broke down as a Shadowy figure stood there.  
_**" My, my......Isn't That my sword.....Saomi, Shame on you, stealing from your own father?"  
**_"Takuya......Run....Grab Zoe and Kouji And RUN!!"  
Kouji Heard This as He started to run. Kyo started To run as Well but stopped When Saomi put Her gun's Barrel On kyo's Forehead.  
" You make One move and I'll blow your Brains out..... You might not die.... but you can sure as heck feel the pain........"  
_**"Now Saomi..... are You forgetting who I am? Come On Saomi....... I don't Want You to Die..... Join Me..."**_

"NEVER!! NOW GET BACK!!"  
Kyo smiled As He put a finger On The gun and Lowered it as Saomi Stood There, Shaking as Her emotions fought over what to do. "**_Good... Now I'll be going....."  
_**Saomi Stood There As Kyo Walked Away. Kyo was smiling at his victory, When suddenly. **BANG**

A Bullet Went throu

* * *

gh His Chest As He fell onto his Knees in pain.

Takuya and the Others were a Few feet in front Of Kyo, Climbing down The Fire Escape. Zoe had Woken up as She Ran along side Takuya. Kouji Stopped As he heard The Bang. He Looked up.  
*****

Kyo Stood Up as Saomi ran at Him. Kyo Dodged Saomi's swing with her Sword as He Grabbed Her neck and flung her off the side of The Building. As She fell Screaming, Kouji Had seen Her and He had Jumped off The Fire escape. He Grabbed Her and His jumps force Guided them Into a Dumpster.  
Saomi Smiled " good thing there is One Of these in every Alley..  
"Yeah"  
They Jumped Out as Takuya and Zoe had Come out. Takuya Ran ahead With Zoe as Saomi Struggled to follow. The fall had Injured Her. Kouji was helping her When Suddenly Kyo Grabbed him By his long Hair and Threw him Down. Saomi Fell down as Kyo stepped on kouji's Back. He Grabbed The Back of Kouji's neck as He raised Him up and threw him On to a Destroyed car. Kouji's back Hit The car as the impact made him flip over The car and onto the street behind the car.

**_"That took care of Him......"  
_**  
Kyo Then Turned as He Grabbed Saomi by The hair and Pulled Her up. She reached For Her gun but Kyo kicked Her On her ankle and broke it. She Screamed at the pain as the gun dropped out of her hand. She looked up only to see Red eyes. Suddenly, She couldn't move. She watched Horrified as kyo Bared his Fangs...

Kouji Stood up, Very painfully. Good thing The soft top roof of the car helped him not to break his back. He looked at Saomi and at once Sadness and Anger flooded into him. Saomi was being drained of her Life as kyo's wounds were healing. Kouji Grabbed What was nearest to him, A Large Shard Of glass And Threw it at Kyo. Kyo instantly let go of Saomi as The Glass cut Him. He Grabbed Saomi's Gun As He Jumped on top of The car. Kouji Backed away Before Kyo Shot him With The gun. The bullet went through his right shoulder as kyo proceeded to empty the rounds into him. Soon The gun was empty as Kouji Lied there, blood seeping out of him. Kyo Then brought out his wings as He flied Over to find Takuya. Saomi Just opened Her eyes and crawled over to kouji with the Little life she had left..

* * *

_**Everyone [except the Flamers ;) ]**_  
_**I Am really sorry about the delay But life has been a real Bitch to me. to make it up, i am gonna give double episodes today! Yes, This is The Final Chapter of THE FALLEN!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Final Chapter- Love is never beaten.**_

Takuya and Zoe were still running across the ruined town. Other People were already gone as The dead now littered the floor. Clutched in takuya's hand was The Excalibur. A sudden sense told Zoe that kyo was Here. She and Takuya Stopped as they Turned around and Saw Kyo. Zoe walked towards him as takuya was shocked at what She was doing. Kyo smiled as he thought she gave up but as Soon as she Came in front of him, A sword formed out of thin air in her hand as She stabbed Kyo with it. Kyo staggered back As time had stopped For Zoe as She proceeded To Form swords and Stab kyo. Soon, There was roughly 150 swords in Kyo as Zoe stepped Back. She Snapped her fingers as The swords disappeared and Kyo fell down. Zoe smirked as She said. " Guess what. I mastered my power of 'Traceing' "  
Takuya Stood in awe as He Saw Zoe coming back. But Suddenly Kyo stood up.

_**" Don't You Know...........I can never be killed"**_

Kyo Shot a Ball of dark Energy at Zoe as it hit and sent her several meters away.  
"ZOE!!!!!!!"

Takuya Cried out as Zoe laid there. Not moving.  
Takuya then turned to Kyo. His Rage Was Only matched with how much he wanted to Kill Kyo. The Excalibur gleamed As He Rushed At Kyo. Kyo brought out his sword as They proceeded to Fight. Swords met and Sparks Flew. Good and evil Fought. Takuya And Kyo were locked in a deadly Combat. A Battle where Only one will stand. A swift Slash had grazed takuya's Shoulder as he thrust His Sword. The Sword Missed As Takuya Felt Kyo's sword go through His Chest. Kyo Brought out his sword as he kicked Takuya towards Zoe. He fell next to her as She gained consciousness and Looked at him. Takuya panted as he looked at her. Zoe Crawled over to Takuya As She Held Him on her Lap. Kyo Was Coming Towards them. Zoe Grabbed Takuya's Hands As He was Holding Exacalibur . Zoe smiled through her crimson stained Hair.

" Lets Finish Him Together."  
Kyo was Standing over them as He did not notice Excalibur. He crouched as He Placed His claws On Zoe's Cheek

_**"Time to die..."**_

As Quick as A flash, Zoe and Takuya Thrust The Sword and it went right Through Kyo's heart. He Let out a final scream as he fell back. The sword Excalibur faded as Kyo lay there. Zoe suddenly felt Takuya slipping as She held Him tight. Takuya felt his Heart giving way as He hugged Zoe. She kissed him as Their last Moment was Great. "I love You Takuya..."  
" Me too Zoe....... I loved you from the day I met you..... And I still do....." They kissed again and after what seemed like an eternity, Zoe felt the grip of Takuya's Hand On her lessen. As His Hand Fell limp. She leaned back as She saw Takuya's Face, Looking as if He died In peace. A slight chuckle made her Notice That kyo is Still alive.

_**" You Know.......... I never wanted to kill you before....... I had seen, In a dream that I would die by your hands unless I killed you. You should have died. But The love of that boy and his will to protect you foiled my plans....... I guess destiny cannot be changed by blood........it can only be changed by blood........ and i don't have the right to Take that away from you now that I have already lost........ here....... take this....."  
**_Kyo brings out a red jewel out of his necklace.  
**_" Take this and make Him Swallow it...... if You have true love between you........ He will live...........Good Bye.............Zoe............."  
_**Zoe took the jewel as kyo closed his eyes to finally meet his end. Zoe inserted the jewel into takuya's Mouth as her Life turned For the better.....

_**The End  
**_

* * *

But Wait!! There will be an epilogue Chapter including what Will happen to their life and the Bloopers that happened on set!! So Stay tuned :D


End file.
